el tubito morado
by Evil Witch 666
Summary: Siempre nos dan platicas contra adicciones ¿no? Tal vez no prestarles atención nos afecta en algo. -¿¡soul te estas drogando! Nuestra querida Maka estará bastante confundida.
Hola gente chula, soy su sempai Evil-chan con un one-shot buenorro ¡ajua! Disfrútenlo babys.

Soul eater no me pertenece así como tampoco los cigarrillos electrónicos, pero la trama de este fic si es totalmente mio c: , no roben xD

El tubito morado

Siempre nos habían dado clases contra las adicciones desde que yo estaba en el kinder hasta ahora que soy técnica del shibusen. Siempre decían lo mismo :contra el tabaquismo, el alcoholismo, la droga dicción y no se que mas mierdas, claro que las platicas eran impartidas por empleados ineptos de esos centros del gobierno que estaban en contra de ello y hacían sus campañas para la salud del adolescente, la verdad era que por mas platicas,pulseras de tela o folletos que repartan el que quiera drogarse o volverse un alcohólico lo hará sin importarle nada ni nadie. Y hablando del tema de las platicas justamente hoy durante la hora de las clases de Stein mientras el disecada una pobre avestruz nos dieron el aviso por el autoparlante que debíamos ir todos los alumnos del Shibusen al auditorio para recibir unas platicas informativas, algunos gritaron de alegría al saber que perderíamos la clase de disección otros bufaron molestos pues sabían que esas platicas se volvían horriblemente insoportables y fastidiosas, salimos en fila como niños de primaria rumbo al auditorio.

-¡ja, interrumpir las clases para que los mortales admiren mi presencia en el auditorio fue muy generoso por parte de Shinigami-sama, nyajajajajajaj

-no seas idiota Black Star, son platicas informativas eso quiere decir que nos van a informar de algo u aconsejar-le explicó Liz sin mucha paciencia.

-¡ya ven, a eso me refiero van a informar que van a hacerme el único dios de una nueva religión en mi honor, la religión Blackstarciana,arrodillense mortales soy el nuevo dios que iluminará sus miserables vi...

-¡MAKA-CHOOOP!- yo ya estaba harta de sus gritos de "dios esto, dios lo otro" y le di un merecido golpe en la cabeza

-¡joder, quieres matarme plana!-grito el idiota sobandose la cabeza.

-bien merecido te lo tenias, mono asimétrico- se burló Kid.

-wow Black Star no te vez nada cool ahora- se unió Soul a la causa de molestar a Black.

-ojala sea una platica sobre el cuidado de las jirafas- comentó Patty aplaudiendo y abrazando su peluche de jirafa la cual tenía el cuello vendado de tantas veces que se lo había torcido.

-ojala sea una platica de sexualidad- comentó Liz sonrojandose.

-si claro, nos darán condones que parecen dulces en vez de bolsas de látex- le dije a Liz sin mucho ánimo.

-ya tranquila plana ¡al menos tienes con quien usarlos nyajajajajjaja!- y al final le clavé otro Maka-chop a el idiota de Black.

Llegamos al jodido auditorio y nos sentamos todos juntos.

-¡condones, condones,condones!- canturreaba patty.

-¿tan siquiera sabes que son?-le pregunto Kid

-mm mm. ...nou -contestó Patty con un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

-son para evitar tener bebés- Soul me abrazo por los hombros y me miró de forma pervertida.

-¡m-maldito pervertido!- le grite cubriendome la cara con las manos para evitar un sonrojo.

-jajaja no te pongas así Maka si tu y yo los usamos frecuentemente- el idiota de mi novio volvió a reírse al ver mi rostro poniéndose más rojo que un tomate.

-¡ya basta pervertido!- le grite golpeándolo en el brazo, desde que Soul y yo nos volvimos novios desde los 15 años obviamente habíamos tenido ya intimidad, claro que ahora yo tenía 17 y el 18 y en 3 años de noviazgo no todo iba a ser manita o besito en la mejilla ¡pero no tenía que estar mandando indirectas sobre nuestra vida sexual, coño!

-y-ya va a empezar l-la platica- nos dijo Chrona señalando las cortinas rojas del auditorio abriéndose y mostrando a Shinigami-sama.

-¡wooooozu,woooozu, holiiitas! Hoy tenemos la visita de el grupo "jóvenes unidos para jóvenes " que nos hablaran de...

-¿sexo?-murmuró liz en voz baja pero todos alcanzaron a oírla y la miraron con cara de ¿WTF? (N/A: jajaja así paso una vez en mi prepa, mi amiga dijo eso y todos la miraron como pervertida)

-no Liz-chan, sexo no-contesto Shinigami-sama con un tono de voz burlón que hizo sonrojar a la pistola -mejor que ellos se los expliquen, Karla y Jordan

Salieron detrás de las cortinas un chico y una chica, el tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés y ella tenía el cabello verde y los ojos naranja.

-Hola chicos, nosotros somos de la campaña "jóvenes unidos para jóvenes"-empezó la chica

-y venimos a hablarles de las adicciones- siguió el chico

-¿alguno de ustedes ya ha bebido alcohol?- el 80% de los alumnos alzaron su mano, incluyéndome. -amm ok ._. ,¿cuantos han probado las drogas?-el 30% levantó su mano, menos mis amigos y yo.

-bien, ¿quien ha probado el cigarro?-sólo el 5%levantó la mano incluyendo a Black, Kid y...¿¡soul?! ¿¡mi novio?! ¿¡mi arma?! ¿¡el?! ¿¡ah?! Lo mire con cara de idiota y el solo sonrió nervioso y se rasco la nuca.

-las drogas, el alcohol y el cigarro pueden-...bla. ...bla...bla,bla,bla,bla,bla y más bla, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza fue la imagen de Soul fumando ¿¡como y cuando lo había hecho?! Jamás me lo contó, maldito idiota.

-joder. ...-murmure molesta, muy molesta.

-eso fue todo chicos, esperamos que esta platica y estas diapositivas les sirvan de ayuda- ¿¡y a que horas pusieron unas diapositivas y a que horas acabaron?!

-Tsubaki, ¿cuanto tardó esta platica?

-una hora Maka-chan- me contesto viendo la hora en su celular eso quería decir que me quede impactada una hora.

Después las clases siguieron su curso normal excepto que me era imposible concentrarme del todo pues aun seguía pensando en lo de soul, nunca me lo había dicho y nunca lo había visto hacerlo,no lo consideraba grave sólo me sentía mal por que no me lo haya contado. Salimos el y yo del shibusen y nos trepamos en la moto para ir a casa, al llegar arroje mi gabardina en el sofá y me tire a un lado de esta mientras me estiraba, soul se puso sobre mi y empezó a besarme lo cual me sorprendió un poco pero después le correspondi, seguimos besándonos por un rato, me di cuenta de que se había quitado la camisa y me estaba levantando la blusa hasta que recordé lo del auditorio y lo detuve.

-¿que pasa, no tienes ganas de hacerlo?-me pregunto confundido.

-no, no es eso es sólo que...

-¿que...?

-¿cuando fumaste?

-sabía que preguntarías eso

-¿me vas a decir?

-Maka...hay cosas que uno se guarda hasta la tumba- tomó su camisa y se encerró en el baño dejándome con la duda, eso quería decir que si lo hacía, fue como una indirecta

-idiota...-murmure molesta mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

2 horas mas tarde fui a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, soul estaba encerrado en su habitación, seguramente escuchando jazz, termine el omelette y fui a buscarlo a su cuarto, toque la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, entre y vi algo que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, el estaba acostado en su cama con los audífonos puestos y además tenía en su boca un tubo morado pero veía que inhalaba algo y luego soplaba humo.

-¡SOUL!¿¡ESTAS DROGANDOTE?!- le grite enojada a lo que el salto de la cama y guardo detrás de él aquel tubito.

-Ma-Maka, no es lo que crees...y-yo...ammm

-¡Aghhhh, eres un maldito adicto!- le grite y cerré la puerta de un portazo, el salió en ese momento y trato de detenerme.

-amor, tranquila eso es un...

-¡un cigarro extraño o mejor dicho, una nueva droga ilegal!

-¿ah? No me jodas no es lo que crees

-muerete adicto- cerré la puerta de mi habitación enojada dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, eso fue bastante doloroso, no puedo creer que soul, mi novio se drogue, necesito saber que tipo de droga es así que busque en Internet fotos de nuevas drogas pero no aparecía ninguna parecida a ella, tome mi celular y marque a Tsubaki.

-¿Hola?

-Tsubaki,soy Maka ¿tienes el numero de los chicos que nos dieron la platica hoy?

-¿te refieres a Karla y Jordan?

-si,esos

-si enseguida te los paso- me dictó el numero y marque primero a Jordan.

-¿si?

-Buenas noches, soy Maka Albarn y soy estudiante del shibusen, hoy fueron tu y Karla a dar una platica sobre las adicciones, tengo algunas dudas

-ammm si pero..,son las 12:00 pm, es tarde y estoy cansado, si quieres podemos juntarnos en un café mañana a las 3 para hablar con más calma ¿vale?

-si, esta bien pero...¿y Karla?

-ella se fue hoy a España a visitar a su padre

-bueno,esta bien entonces mañana a las 3

-si, buenas noches

-igualmente - colgué el teléfono y me acosté en mi cama pensando en lo que vi hace un rato, sin duda debo ayudar a Soul.

Al día siguiente al levantarme vi a Soul en el sofá de la sala, sin hacer ruido me escondí detrás de la pared y asome mi cabeza para oír lo que decía pues al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono.

-si Black, Maka me vio fumando...no voy a dejarlo esto no tiene nada de malo sólo debo explicárselo a ella...hay por favor, llevo haciéndolo desde hace 3 meses y no me canso de ello, es divertido y sabe muy bien...tengo que colgar que me toca a mi hacer el desayuno, adiós, cuídate- colgó y al voltear hacia atrás yo estaba parada con los brazos cruzados.

-así que...confías más en Black Star que ella tu propia novia ¿eh?- le pregunte con una voz de ultratumba.

-¡Ma-Maka!, y-yo...ammm...

-¡MAKA -CHOOOP -grite golpeándolo con un enorme libro

-¡auch!

-eres un adicto- le dije enojada

-por milésima vez, déjame explicarte

-no necesito que me expliques nada, tienes que elegir entre tus drogas o yo

-¡no son drogas, son...

-elige...

-pero..

-elige

-¡te elijo a ti!-me tomo de los hombros y me beso, su aliento sabía muy rico, sabía a chicle.

-mmm soul. ...-murmure entre el beso

-¿uh, que pasa?- me pregunto acariciando mis piernas

-tu aliento sabe delicioso

-lo se...

Chicle,chicle...¡un momento!, el chicle usan los alcohólicos, drogadictos y fumadores para ocultar el olor y sabor de su aliento a alcohol, nicotina y la droga. Empuje a Soul y lo mire molesta

-¿¡acabas de fumar?!

-no...bueno...¿si?

-¡idiota!- le grite volviendo a mi cuarto.

Salí a las 2:30 pm, me comí un poco de sopa instantánea y le deje una nota en la mesa a Soul, salí del departamento y fui a la cafetería acordada con Jordan.

Normal pov

El chico albino salió de su cuarto dispuesto a almorzar y tal vez arreglar las cosas con su novia-técnico pero no la vio en la sala,ni en su cuarto, ni en el baño y ni en la cocina, ¿donde habrá ido? Se percató de una nota en la mesa y la leyó.

"Soul, fui al death cofee a tomarme un café con Jordan (el chico de las platicas del shibusen) y a hablar sobre tu problema con las drogas, te adoro y por eso debo ayudarte a salir de esto, te amo mi amor"

Atte: Maka

El chico se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y suspiro, aveces su chica podía ser algo testaruda y tonta a la vez.

-tsk. ...no me chingues Maka- se dijo así mismo yendo a su cuarto para ponerse unos pantalones y una camisa pues sólo estaba en boxers y calcetines. -esta vez si vas a escucharme, te amo pero eres una boba- tomó sus llaves y salio del departamento rumbo al death cofee.

Mientras, Maka ya estaba ahí hablando con Jordan.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso- término de contar Maka mientras miraba su taza humeante de café.

-oh, ya veo, mmm... Nunca había oído hablar de una droga así, debe ser nueva y absolutamente ilegal de eso no hay duda

-lo se

-sin embargo, la campaña en contra de la adicción y yo siempre vamos a apoyarte Maka-chan- el castaño acarició la mano de la chica y le sonrió lo cual logró incomodar un poco a la rubia.

-ammm...si, gracias Jordan

Soul llegó al café y busco a su novia con la mirada.

-si quieres podemos juntarnos en mi casa y platicar mejor sobre el asunto de tu arma- el entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella causando una gran inconformidad en ella.

-Jordan...me estas incomodando demasiado, creo que...-

La encontró y vio a ese marica tocandola de una manera muy íntima, eso hizo hervir su sangre y apretar los puños enojado.

-shh no tengas miedo, también doy platicas sobre otros temas si quieres te doy el de sexualidad en mi casa

-¿¡ah?!

Ok, ahora si lo mataba

-ya me encabrone..- se dijo así mismo caminando hacia aquella mesa.

-vamos Maki- chan ¿que dices?

-me llamo Maka y no gracias yo no te pedí ayuda para eso yo te pedí ayuda con lo del problema de Soul

-si pero podemos aprender cosas nuevas- el comenzó a acercar su mano al pecho de la chica sin importarle que fuera un lugar público. -aprende conmigo,Maka...- una mano apretó la suya antes de tocar a la técnica.

-gracias,pero las clases de sexualidad se las doy sólo YO en la cama, tu vuelve a jalartela maldito asqueroso- le dijo Soul con una voz sería y profunda apretando fuertemente el agarre. -aléjate de MI chica-dijo para después convertir su otro brazo en guadaña y apuntar el cuello del chico quien quedó más blanco que el papel y casi se orina en los pantalones.

-s-si, lo lamento Soul-kun, perdón...perdón

-largate...- le dijo el chico guadaña para después soltarlo y dejarlo salir corriendo como una niña fuera del death cofee.

-soul. ...yo...-su novia comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz nervioso mientras bajaba la mirada .

-la próxima vez ten más cuidado sobre con quien hablas- le dijo el con su tono tono de voz serio, ella asintió aguantando sus ganas de llorar pues había hecho enojar a Soul con su inmadurez.

-lo lamento...

-te veo en casa- pago en el mostrador los cafés y salio de ahí.

-soul...espera- pero el salió y ella se quedo ahí parada viendo la puerta mientras los otros clientes cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido, tomó su bolso y salio de ahí corriendo hacia la calle pero ya no vio a su amado soul.

-genial,ahora está muy enojado conmigo- se dijo así misma cruzándose de brazos, tendría que irse a casa en un taxi, camino hacia la parada y junto a ella se paro una chica de cabello negro, los ojos rojos, la piel blanca y con un cuerpo bonito.

-oh dios,parece que se aproxima una lluvia fuerte- comentó la chica pelinegra buscando platica.

-si, hay muchas nubes grises en el cielo- contestó Maka , la chica sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo un tubito azul,con un botón blanco, una pequeña bola transparente arriba, además de que tenía una boquilla negra.

La técnico arqueo una ceja al ver aquel objeto pues era idéntico al que vio que soul tenía.

-sólo espero que mi técnica ya haya hecho la cena- la chica quitó la boquilla negra, sacó de su bolsillo un frasco transparente con un líquido rosa y tiro el líquido en la bola transparente, puso la boquilla de nuevo y le sonrió a Maka.

-s-si. ..yo también espero que mi arma ya lo haya hecho

-oh, me llamo Yamitsu Higurashi y estoy en shibusen y debo suponer que igual tu- la chica apretó el botón, se metió la boquilla a la boca e inhalo para después soplar sacando un humo blanco, la Albarn comenzó a olfatear para sentir el olor y saber de qué se trataba y grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un olor delicioso a chicle.

-eso es...hu- huele a...

-¿ah? Oh, esto es un cigarro electrónico, es nuevo- explicó la chica

-pero ¿no es droga?

-claro que no, solo es agua, pones el sabor y la bola transparente lo convierte en vapor, toca- le tomó la mano y la puso sobre la bola y esta estaba caliente.

-¿porque se siente así?

-eso es lo que convierte el sabor en vapor, es lógico que este caliente- 2 taxis pegaron en la es carpa y la chica de ojos rojos le sonrió. -me tengo que ir, adiós y debes probar un cigarro electrónico son deliciosos y legales - tras decir aquello la chica abordó el taxi y se alejo dejando a maka parada como una estatua.

-¿vas a abordar o no?- la voz del taxista la saco de sus pensamientos y se subió, en el camino pensó en lo que le diría a su arma por haber hecho esa estupidez, como pudo pensar que el fumaba o se drogaba sólo era un cigarro electrónico algo inofensivo. Llegó al departamento y entro esperando encontrar a su chico acostado en el sofá pero el no estaba ahí, ni en su cuarto, ni en el baño, ni en la cocina ¿donde estaba? , la había abandonado, el se había ido de la casa porque no aguanto la inmadurez de ella y la dejo, quizás se fue con sus padres a Inglaterra o quizás se fue con alguna chica que le pidió ser su técnico, fuera lo que fuera ahora Maka estaba sola, se acostó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar amargamente, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y siguió llorando hasta que la puerta del departamento de abrió, "quizás es Blair " pensó ella.

-Maka ¿porque estas llorando?- le pregunto Soul levantándola del sofá y abrazandola, ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y escondió su cara en el cuello de el.

-pe-pense que me habías abandonado...perdóname Soul, perdóname...- dijo ella sollozando, el albino suspiro y le beso la coronilla.

-tonta, jamás voy a dejarte ¿como pudiste haber pensado eso?

-po-porque cuando llegue no te encontré y tenia miedo que me hayas dejado por ser una inmadura

-escucha, si estaba molesto, de hecho estoy un poco molesto ahora...pero no puedo dejarte te amo mucho

-¿y porque no estabas cuando llegue?

-vine aquí pero volví a irme para buscarte pero cuando llegue al death cofee me dijeron que te habías ido y regrese al departamento

-awww- ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le beso la mejilla -soul. ..yo...lo lamento mucho, no debí de haberme comportado como una tonta y debí escucharte

-si, y yo debí haberte contado sobre el cigarro electrónico

-hablando de eso, ¿haz fumando un cigarro real?- el suspiro

-una vez en casa de Kid, solo estábamos Black, Kid y yo y entonces el encontró los cigarrillos de su papá y los probamos, me gusto un poco pero supe que era malo para la salud y compre uno electrónico para saciar mis ganas

-¿porque no me dijiste,?

-no quería recibir un Maka-chop, además el electrónico lo compre hace 2 días

-y... ¿Black y Kid también tienen uno?

-si, son muy serviciales, ¿quieres probar?

-a mm mm. ..no lo se- ambos se levantaron del sofá

-vamos, te va a encantar- saco el tubito morado del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo extedio a su novia, ella lo tomo con nerviosismo y se lo metió en su boca, soul empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza

-¿que?

-no así se usa-se lo quito y le mostró el botón blanco que tenia -tienes que encenderlo, solo aprietas rápidamente el botón 9 veces- el chico apretó el botón en ese tiempo y se lo dio a la rubia

-¿y luego?

-sólo mételo en tu boca, mantén apretado el botón, inhalas y luego soplas para sacar el humo, es de sabor uva - la chica hizo lo que el le dijo y sintió un agradable sabor en su boca

-¡sabe a un raspado de uva!

-te lo dije, es delicioso, no toques la boquilla con tu lengua o te quemarás

-no hace falta ya estoy bastante caliene - le dijo ella abrazandolo y lamiéndole el cuello

-pues hay que aprovechar- el la cargo al estilo princesa y se encerraron en el cuarto de ella, sin soltar el cigarro.

Cerca de 5 horas después estaban acostados en la cama, tapados de la cintura para abajo y con sus piernas entrelazadas.

-nee soul - llamó su atención ella mientras hacia círculos en el pecho de el

-dime...

-¿puedes conseguirme más sabores?

-jaja, primero los odiabas y ahora quieres más

-oye, son deliciosos y quiero probar más sabores que solo uva

-de acuerdo señorita Albarn pero quiero uno con sabor a usted- la tomó de las muñecas y la recostó en la cama otra vez, se trepó sobre ella y le empezó a besar el cuello, le soltó una mano y ella inhalo el cigarro otra vez.

-abre la boca- ordenó ella, su novio obedeció y abrió la boca para después sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos y soplar dentro de la boca de el, ambos sintieron ese agradable sabor.

Eso era una ironía , primero Maka no quería saber nada del tema y no quería ninguna explicación sobre aquellos tubitos de colores y ahora parecía volverse adicta a ellos, la vida da muchas vueltas y no puedes decir que no te gusta algo si no lo haz probado y Maka tuvo aquella experiencia.

Hola bebés ¿que les pareció el one-shot? ufff tarde aproximadamente 3 días en hacerlo y me gustó como quedo, quise que el cigarro de soul fuera morado y el sabor uva como el que yo tengo, mi novio me lo regalo y esta delicioso, algunos dicen que contiene nicotina pero aquí quise poner cosas buenas sobre el, si alguien tiene un cigarro electrónico dígame de que color es y el sabor que tienen, como dije antes el mio es morado y tengo de sabor uva.

Se despide Evil-sempai, hasta otro ficha adiooooos hermosos los quiero c:

Pd: tal vez tarde en actualizar pues van a entregarme calificaciónes y tal vez me quiten la tablet, aun así voy a tratar de actualizar fics y hacer one-shots, los quiero.

¿REVIEWS? *_*


End file.
